Megas XLR Original Sound Track
There are 135 songs in the Megas OST (that I know of). Below is a is a link to a MediaFire webpage where you can download them all including the main theme, "Chicks Dig Giant Robots" which is number 14 for the short version or number 76 for the full version. All of these files are MP3 files. Thanks to Kaijudomage of MediaFire and Youtube for providing these files. Enjoy! If you have MediaFire's MediaPro, then this link should allow you to download the entire collection: Complete Megas XLR OST Alternatively, you can find a mirror of those same songs on MEGA via this link. 001.) Apalacian Banjo Duel (Varsin's Theme) 002.) Attack Class Submarine 003.) Berserker 004.) Blades 005.) Blood Shot 006.) Blue Danube Waltz 007.) Blue Harmonica 008.) Bud 009.) Busy Summer's Day 010.) Call of the Dairy Cows 011.) Can't Hide 012.) Celli Percussion 013.) Champions of the Universe 014.) Chicks Dig Giant Robots 015.) Chopping Spree 016.) Clashing Swords 017.) Code Red 018.) Collision Course 019.) Coma Dose 020.) Consuming Fire 021.) Cornered 022.) Cross Town Mover 023.) Cruisin' High 024.) Cylinder Head 025.) Damnation 026.) Dark Spawn 027.) Darkness 028.) Dead Man 029.) Disorderly Conduct 030.) Dopasonic 031.) Drama Eight 032.) Dreams of the Heavens 033.) Driving 034.) Egyptian Fanfare 035.) El Desfile (Skalgar's Theme 2) 036.) Epic Movie Adventures 2 037.) Floris March 038.) Force of Darkness 039.) Freedom Sound 040.) Galaxy Toopers 041.) Greensleeves 042.) Ground Zero 043.) Gunslingers & Lawmen 044.) Hammer of the Witches (a) 045.) Hammer of the Witches (b) 046.) Hammerhead 047.) Hang 'Em Low 048.) Happy Husker 049) Harsh Life B. 050.) Heavenly Effect 051.) Here We Go 052.) High Planes 053.) Hogan's Thing 054.) Hollow 055.) Hot Night 056.) Hunt You Down 057.) I Spy 058.) Insomnia 059.) Intrepid 060.) La Corrida De Torros (Skalgar's Theme 1) 061.) Larger Than Life (Part 1) 062.) Late Night 063.) Let the Games Begin 064.) Let's Go 065.) Life Flight 066.) Lose My Hi 067.) Lurp Theme 068.) Malleus Mallificarum 069.) Megas XLR Drama Sting 1 070.) Megas XLR Drama sting 2 071.) Megas XLR Funk Sting 1 072.) Megas XLR Rock Sting 1 073.) Megas XLR Rock Sting 2 074.) Megas XLR Rock Sting 3 075.) Megas XLR Rock Sting 4 076.) Megas XLR Theme (Original Version) 077.) Megatropolis 078.) Menuet 1 079.) Mignight Rodeo 080.) Mission Objective 081.) More Haste 082.) Night of the Plague 083.) Night Racer 084.) Nightly (Magnanimous's Theme) 085.) Orchestral Horror 086.) Panther (A) 087.) Policewoman 088.) Psycho 089.) Psychomanix 090.) Punk Montage 091.) Racing Heart 092.) Rain Dance 093.) Rave Up 094.) Relentless Power 095.) Requiem 096.) Return of the Caveman 097.) Revolt 098.) Richard the Lionheart 099.) Ro-Sham-Bo 100.) Salute to the Heroes 101.) Sao Salvador Da Bahia 102.) Satin Sounds .) Short Hair 103.) Silver Thrust 104.) Sister Monique 105.) Ska'd 4 Life 106.) Slip Away 107.) Smooth & Cool 108.) Soft Winds 109.) Sonata No. 5 B-Major. Allegro Assai 110.) Soul Punch 111.) Space Walk 112.) Space War 113.) Spin. Spin. Spin. 114.) Teenage Chase 115.) Thanks for Everything 116.) The Action Team 117.) The Big One 118.) The Conqueror 119.) The Dark (B) 120.) The Evil One (B) 121.) The Liberty Bell 122.) The Temple of Delights 123.) Theme for Harp 124.) Tippsy Trippsy 125.) Towards the Edge 126.) Toxic Waste (B) 127.) Ultimate Glory 128.) Ultimate Menace 129.) Unidentified Flying Objects 130.) Uranium 236 131.) Viper Room Rumble 132.) Web of Evil 133.) Whistle While you March 134.) Wonder Kid 135.) Wrath of Bob There are some labelled (B), which usually meant that there was at least an (A) if not more lettered tracks of the same name. Some of these however, do NOT have an (A) or other lettered tracks of the same name. I am not sure if this is an error or if I simply am missing those tracks. If anyone finds any that I am missing please inform me or add them to this list. Also, if any of the tracks on this list have incorrect links, please notify me or fix them. This is the location where all these files were found and where you can download them if for some reason the links listed above are broken or you would prefer to download them here. Source: Kaijudomage's MediaFire Folder for the Megas XLR OST Category:original sound track Category:sound track Category:soundtrack Category:ost Category:music Category:themesong Category:theme song